Quotes
Don't let those memories fade! Tribe quotes, episode by episode. Right here. Season 1 Episode 01 :Dal: What's she doing out there on her own? :Dal: She's a stray. :Amber: Are we talking about the girl or the cat? :Dal: You know the rule Amber, look after number one. :Amber: Yeah well, there's always an exception to the rule. :Lex: Zoot, I was starting to think you weren't coming, guess time keeping's not your thing ey? Yeah, me neither, time's dead, it's the old way, we make the rules now right? :Zoot: Give it to me! Why do you wanna be a Locust? :Lex: You guys are the best outfit around, you cut it, you're really :Ebony: What? Really, what? :Lex: a graffiti that says: "Locos are scandalous" You're scandalous. :Zoot: We're what? Laughs :Locos: Laughter :Lex: Get ready to run! :Zoot: Get them! After them! :Amber: Do you really think it's going to be any different in the country side? :Dal: Can't be any worse, can it? :Amber: Less places to hide. :Dal: There'll be no one to hide from. Look, all I want to do is find a little place of my own, which I can call home. A little piece of land where I can grow my own food. Not scratching leftovers like some animal. :Amber: It's a nice dream. :Dal: It's more than a dream. Amber, look around you! There's no future here. The tribes have got the city. Let them lived on tinned food. :Amber: And what happens when all the tinned food runs out? Do you think they're going to leave you alone in your country estate? :Dal: I don't believe this! You've changed your mind. You're not coming with me. :Amber: No, Dal, I haven't changed my mind. It's just that I don't know, it feels lie running away. I know there's nothing we can do. We can't stop the tribes from taking over. I just hate to see them get away with it. This is where I grew up, it's where you grew up, Dal. You may be able to walk away, but I can't it's not that simple. :Lex: Did you see that guy? What was his problem? These tribe leaders, they get too much power. I'll show them, I'll get even with them. I promise. :Amber: I wonder where this car park leads to. :Dal: Must be a shopping mall or something. There should be a way out up ahead. :Amber: I hope you're right. :Lex: about the gates that are holding him prisoner Open it up. Open it up right now or you'll regret it. I'm going to count to ten. One, two, three ... :Jack: ... Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!! So what happens now? I think you'll find that was a fairly empty threat. You didn't quite think it through did you? Not to worry. to Amber Oh, I'm Jack and I think you've got something to say to me. :Amber: Like what? :Jack: Well, in my day, it was thanks, but times are changing. :Amber: Thanks. :Jack: Don't mention it. These gates can only be lifted with a special winch. Lex I'll lift the far one when you guys have had a chance to cool off. Amber Come on, I'll show you around. :Dal: What's wrong? :Amber: She can't find her teddy. :Cloe: I want to go home! :Amber: I know. It's all right. This is your home. For now at least. Episode 02 :Zandra: I feel terrible. :Lex: You look terrible. :Dal: There's no one out there Jack, that's why you can't hear anything. :Jack: Don't be stupid. This radio can pick up stations from all over the world! :Dal: That's what I mean. Remember those last few days? The virus was everywhere. It spread too fast. Nowhere was safe. Think about it, Jack. If there were any adults in the world, what would they do? There's no TV, no internet. The radio would be the first thing they'd use. Just like you're doing. :Jack: They can't all have gone. Not all of them!! We've got to keep trying. :Dal: Jack, we're on our own. :Dal: Come on Amber, let's just go. :Amber: Dal, we need somewhere to stay, I think it should be here. :Dal: But I thought we were headed out to the country. To find an old farm. That was the plan. :Amber: Yeah, well, plans change. You and me, maybe we could've done it. But now there's all the others here. How do you think we're going to get them out of the city without running into the Locos. :Dal: But why do we have to look after them? :Amber: Because they'd never make it without us, would they? This is the safest place for all of us, for now, if we stick together. :Dal: You mean, like, start our own tribe? :Amber: Maybe. :Dal: his mind about leaving the Mall and Jack I take it all back! This man has ketchup! :Lex: What choice? :Amber: about Lex Ahh, it can listen. :Zoot: Burn the books!! ... No more schools, no more teachers. No more books. Burn the books!!! :Amber: Who are you? :Bray: It's all right. Put down your weapons. I'm a friend. :Lex: I thought I told you to post a guard down in the sewer. Who's this? :Patsy: Bray, he does tricks. :Lex: I don't like tricks. Bray. :Amber: Stop it, Lex. He just wants shelter. :Lex: Can't he speak for himself? We've already got one deaf one here, Bray are you dumb? :Bray: I don't shoot my mouth off. You call that dumb? :Bray: Everybody, this is Trudy. :Patsy: about Trudy's pregnant belly I know what that is, that's a baby. :Amber: Does she want to stay? :Trudy: I've got a name. :Amber: Sorry. Do you want to stay Trudy? :Trudy: Yes. Please. Episode 04 :Zandra: But that's my special soap! :Amber: Zandra, go get the soap! Episode 07 :Trudy: Zoot :Zoot: What is this? :Bray: Don't you wanna say hello to your daughter? Episode 18 :Amber: And what do you do that makes you so special? Hurt people, destroy things. Where is that gonna get you? :Ebony: To the top, sugar. :Amber: Of what, a garbage heap, honey? At least we're looking to the future, trying to build something better. :Ebony: Well when you do, I'll be there to knock it down. Episode 20 :Lex: Bray Isn't this cozy. You and Ebony...soulmates. You have such a way with the ladies...how do you do it? :Amber: annoyed Shut up Lex! :Zandra: Don't talk to him like that! That's my job. Lex, shut up! :Bray: I hadn't thought about what might happen, if...if I fell for somebody else. :Amber: Look, it might be different if..if Trudy was more stable or Brady was more grown up. But you can't abandon them now. :Bray: You don't need to remind me....but isn't it worse to pretend, to live a lie? I mean, what about love, Amber? doesn't that count for anything? :Amber: cute stare Season 2 Episode 01 :Ebony: This is why I never let myself get close to anyone. You only end up getting hurt. :Tai San: We’ve lost two special friends. Two fellow Mall Rats. Amber, so focus, so intelligent, was someone we could look up to, a natural leader. Zandra lived for pleasure and beauty, and for fun. These are also good qualities in a person. We’ve learned so much from both of them and we have to carry this forward into the future. :Ebony: So what are we waiting for? :Ryan: What do you mean? We? You’re not even a Mall Rat. :Ebony: Why do you call yourselves rats? Because you’re the first to leave the sinking ship? :Tai San: Are you alright Lex? :Lex: Why? You got a magic potion for me, Tai-San? Some kind of herbal remedy? :Tai San: That’s cruel. :Lex: It’s a cruel world. Or hadn’t you noticed? :Tai San: It’s okay to feel bad, you know? It’s okay to cry. :Lex: Not in my book. :Tai San: Why can’t you admit you need us now? :Lex: I don’t “need” anybody. :Tai San: Then why are you coming with us? :Bray: Lex. You go with Tai-San. :Ebony: Why can’t I go with Lex. I think we’d make a good team. :Bray: Lex? :Lex: Whatever. leaves with Ebony :Tai San: Taking a risk? :Bray: She’ll be safe enough with Lex. Won’t she? pause You’re right. You go with them. :Tai San: I was following the map. :Ebony: The map? Why? Did your spirit guide take the day off? :Tai San: I wish your mouth had taken the day off. Episode 02 :Ebony: Control the antidote and we control the City. Maybe even the world. You and me. :Lex: I’d rather take a bath with a shark! :Dal: about the antidote There isn’t enough to go around the whole City anyway. :Jack: Well, that’s not a problem. I mean, if we have the formula, we can just cook up some more. is quiet We do have the formula right? pause Somebody please tell me you’ve brought back the formula! Tai-San? :Tai San: Sorry! :Jack: I’m surrounded by idiots!! :Dal: How could you come back without the formula? :Ebony: I guess we don’t all have your razor-sharp brain power. :Jack: Well, Dal. Let’s go get it ourselves. At least WE know what to look for!! :Dal: Right. Ebony Dumb, dumb. Episode 03 :Bray: about the antidote Maybe we can make some more? :Danni: All we gotta do is analyse it. :Jack: Oh, no, no, no! You see, I’m not a chemist. :Bray: You’re the nearest thing we’ve got to one. Apart from Tai-San, of course. :Jack: No. Tai-San is NOT a scientist! :KC: Listen, I’ve been thinking. :Dal: That’s something new! :Lex: the last dose of antidote from Bray Where did you get this? And why didn’t you tell me? :Bray: We had to keep it for Jack to analyse. :Lex: You mean you had this all along? :Bray: Yeah, but… :Lex: You had this and you were gonna let me die? :Bray: If Jack can find out what’s in it … :Lex: I don’t believe this. I know you hated my guts. :Bray: It’s not like that!! :Lex: This .. :Bray: That’s our last chance of saving everybody and that’s all we’ve got! :Lex: .. is all I need. :Bray: Lex. DON’T! drinks the antidote You selfish idiot! :Alice: Lex Lexy! Lexy baby! :The Guardian: Oh mighty Zoot! We are now on the journey for justice. Those responsible will pay!! Episode 04 : Lex has drunk the last dose of antidote, the Mall Rats have to flee the Mall '' :'Bray: Once we’re out of the City, I don’t wanna set eyes on you again. :Lex: Jee! Thanks Bray. I love you too! :Dal' : ''has found the formula for the antidote Can you imagine what the Demon Dogs would do to get that formula? :Salene: But what’s to stop the Demon Dogs from thinking we all know what the formula is? :Tai San: We make it known that no one else knows. Except me. :Bray: But that makes you a target. :Lex: And it makes – us – her bodyguards. Nice one, Tai-San! Free of chores for life, heh? :Ebony: Remember the eleventh commandment? Thou shalt not shoot thyself in the foot? :Ebony: Lex, I don’t think you’d recognize a stroke of luck if it jumped up and hit you in the face! :Tai San: Those will need sorting. leaves :KC: Who does she think she is? :Jack: She’s been like that all day. Someone ought to tell her that slavery has been ABOLISHED! :and other ex-Locos have invaded the Mall :Dal: How did they get in here? :Bray: at Lex Ask the Head of Security. :Bray: Ebony, we’re a Tribe, not a drop in refuge! Episode 05 :Danni: about Ebony I don’t trust her. :Bray: Join the club! :Lex: Ebony and Danni, about rescuing Tai-San from Alice Look. You two can stand here arguing the toss all day, but I’m going in, strategy or no strategy. :Ellie: Alice has decided to be Tai-San’s bodyguard. :Ebony: We’ve already got guards. :Ellie: And look what a great job they did. Our future depends on this girl and you let her be snatched from under your noses! :Lex: We’re not gonna let it happen again. :Alice: It’s right it won’t happen again, because I’ll be guarding her. :Ebony: Look, Alice. We really appreciate the offer, but … :Tai San: I think it’s a great idea. Alice, you’re hired! :Alice: Get the cart, Lex. I’m guarding the lady. :Ellie: Jack’s room You must be Jack and Dal, the computer nerds? :Jack: Yeah, right. We’re computer technicians actually. Who are you?? :Ellie: Ellie. I’ve heard a lot about you. :Jack: Yeah, and? :Ellie: And what? :Dal: Who are you? :Ellie: I just told you! Ellie. Alice’s sister. :Jack: You just make it a habit of walking in as if you own the place, don’t you? :Ellie: Yes. This is our new home. Both of you .. closes Jack’s laptop .. out! There’s a party planned and you shouldn’t be late. leaves :the party :Bray: a toast To the end of our nightmares and the beginning of a new future. May the banquet last forever! :Everyone: Cheers! :Danni: And to quality and caring for each other. :KC: Hey! Can we have some fun as well? :Everyone: laughter :Danni: Okay, okay. To quality, caring for each other AND fun. : Everyone: Cheers! :Tai San: And I drink to inner peace and my new bodyguard. : Everyone: Cheers! :Jack: And to computer buffs ruling the world! :Everyone: laughter :Dal: Together with their handymen! :Ryan: To families. Our Mall Rat family! :Everyone: Yeah! :Patsy: And here’s to little guys being taken as much notice as big guys. :Trudy: Sorry, what did you say? :Everyone: laughter :Bray: I’ve got one more thing though. To peace and Mall Rats. Mall Rats! :Everyone: Mall Rats! Cheers! Episode 06 :enters Jack’s room and starts looking into his computer :Jack: I hope we’re not interrupting you! :Ellie: No, it’s fine, you’re not! Interesting stuff you have here. Jack leaves the room What’s his problem? :Tai San: Danni Remember. One person’s dream may be another’s nightmare. :is working on Jack’s computer :Jack: How did you learn all this on a farm? :Ellie: I used to go to school, you know? Before the Virus hit. I got an A in computer studies. :Jack: No kidding! :Ellie: Why does that surprise you? Because I’m a girl? :Jack: Hum, no! :Ellie: I didn’t suspect you as an MCP, Jack, like Lex. :Jack: MCP?? :Ellie: Male chauvinist pig. :Jack: I’m not a .. :Ellie: No?? :Jack: No! I guess I just don’t know .. any girls. :Ellie: Well, maybe I’ll have to teach you! Episode 07 :KC: It’s a camera! :Lex: Yeah, and if you try to take my picture I’ll break it over your head! :Ryan: at the farm Come to the country, he said! Fresh air, blue skies, birds singing, he said! Get up in the middle of the night, he said! Come and breathe that sweet, clean, country air! :Dal: Ryan, you’ve been complaining ever since we got here. I never thought you were a city boy. :Ryan: Yeah! And I suddenly understand how Alice was able to leave! :Dal: Well I still don’t. :Ryan: What do you mean? :Dal: She loves it here. Why would she wanna live in the City? All this Tai-San’s stuff, don’t you think it’s a little weird? :Ryan: Tai-San’s weird, full stop! She spooks me sometimes. :Salene: Alice just seems like a big honey to me. :Farm Girl: Tai-San is from the moon. Alice will be drawn back. The rhythms of the earth will call her. leaves :Salene: Now, that chick is really weird! :Ryan: Yeah! Moon, earth? What is she, some kind of witch or something? :Salene: Could be. Better be careful what you say around her, Ryan. Episode 08 :Patsy: Bray up with coffee Coffee? :Bray: Coffee in bed? :Patsy: Not my idea! Ebony’s. She says leaders should have special privileges. And guess who’s being picked to be the waitress? Patsy do this! Patsy do that! Enjoy! Oh, if you need me, ask for the slave. I’m the one taking orders from everyone. she leaves I need a real job! :KC: A little cuddle with Alice isn’t worth power ever after? :Lex: Yeah. But, if I live! Episode 09 : has just been kidnapped while Patsy was babysitting her :Patsy: Trudy. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Trudy? :Trudy: crying I left my baby in your care! Where were you? :Patsy: crying I was right there. :Trudy: You weren’t! You weren’t. You weren’t. :Patsy: Trudy, please! I don’t know what to do! :Trudy: I don’t care what you do! Just get out of my sight! I hate you!!! leaves, crying I don’t want you to ever be anywhere near me again!! :KC: to Alice about the explosion in Tai-San’s lab You’ve got it wrong! I’m innocent! I always get blamed for everything! :Salene: Do you ever wonder what your parents would think if they could see us now? :Ryan: I’m sure yours would be proud of you. :Salene: You know something? I don’t deserve you. :Ryan: That’s crazy! :Salene: No, it’s outside that’s crazy. It’s all around us so much, it doesn’t seem right that we’re so safe in here, with each other! But I’m glad we are. :Alice: is regaining consciousness Tai-San? :Tai San: Alice You have a lovely smile. Ellie And you. Danni And you. But who are you? Episode 10 :Jack: Lex! with him at the table So are you still interested in those game boys? :Lex: What’s it to you? :Jack: Well, I need some batteries and you always seem to have a stash. :Lex: Are you trading? :Jack: Don’t worry! It’ll all be worthwhile. I mean, I might even throw a little extra in. :Lex: pause You really want those batteries, don’t you? :Jack: Well, yeah, batteries … and advice. :Lex: On what? :Jack: Women. :Lex: laughs :Jack: Don’t look at me like that because … because this is difficult enough as it is! :Lex: Well, what do you wanna know? :Jack: How …? I wish they were like computers! :Lex: You mean, came with an off switch? :Jack: Yeah! I mean I don’t understand! :Lex: What?? :Jack: Well, how do you know, if a girl likes you or not? :Lex: I don’t know. :Jack: You must! :Lex: Well I have to admit, it happens to me all the time. :Jack: Okay, so, you automatically expect a girl to be attracted to you? :Lex: I couldn’t have put it better myself! :Jack: Okay! So if I think this girl likes me, not that there’s any particular girl, then, she will … like me? :Lex: No. No, because you look the way you do and I look the way I do. And that’s the difference between a lover and a nerd! leaves :Cloe: I’m your friend. :Patsy: Even after what I did? :Cloe: You couldn’t help it. :Patsy: Trudy hates me. :Cloe: She doesn’t really. She’s just upset that’s all. :Patsy: If they don’t find Brady, she’ll never forgive. I’ll never forgive myself. :Cloe: Brady’s gonna be alright. She’s a Mall Rat and Mall Rats always make it. Especially Brady, she was born here. :Patsy: So what? :Cloe: She’s special, our mascot, sort of a lucky charm. No one can hurt her. :Patsy: Do you really believe in that? :Cloe: Kind of. I’m trying to cheer you up. :Patsy: Thanks. :Danni: Bray He might find someone. One day. I mean, he still really seems to miss Amber. :Salene: No one could ever replace Amber, Danni. Even if they tried. Episode 11 :Ryan: Are you alright? :Jack: Yeah. :Ryan: You seem like the sky is about to fall on your head. :Jack: I think it already has. :Ellie: enters So this is where you’re hiding? :Jack: I’m not hiding! :Ellie: Well, I should hope not. We’ve got to find out more about the comet. :Jack: I’ll be with you in one minute. :Ellie: she leaves One, two … :Ryan: You’re not down about her, are you? :Jack: How do you know? No. No, don’t be ridiculous. I wouldn’t let a girl affect me. :Ryan: Well, they can have an effect. :Jack: You and Salene are having problems? :Ryan: I don’t know about Salene, but yeah. :Jack: Is there anything I can help you with? I mean, not that I’m an expert on that field, of course. :Ryan: I’ll deal with it myself. Thanks anyway. :wants to stay at the farm overnight :Patsy: Won’t you be scared? :Dal: What’s there to be scared of? I’m a Mall Rat. We’re a protected species. :Ebony: Sometimes I get the feeling that, no matter what I do, you’ll never change your opinion of me. :Bray: You know, never is a long time, Ebony. :Ebony: Yeah, I hope it’s not that long. Episode 12 :asks KC where he’s going :KC: Fishing! :Lex: Not bad. Got any bait? :KC: What? :Lex: You need bait if you’re gonna catch fish. :KC: Oh, right. Where do I get that? :Lex: You dig it up, doofus. Worms and grubs and stuff. :KC: Right. Worms. :Lex: Look. You get some worms and I’ll come with you. Show you how it’s done. :KC: You will? Wicked, man. to leave :Lex: Hey, KC. :KC: Yeah? :Lex: No going out on your own. :KC: But, how am I supposed to ..? :Lex: That’s your problem. :Lex: Hey girls! You wanna make some breakfast for your uncle Lex? :Patsy: Why don’t you make ours? :Lex: Because men don’t make breakfast for women. :Cloe: Ryan does for Salene. :Lex: Is that so? :Patsy: Yeah, he was in just now. He took Salene’s breakfast on a trail. :Cloe: With a flower on it. :Lex: He’s just grateful, poor mud. :Cloe: What for? :Lex: Well, you know, Ryan’s never .. :Cloe: Never what? :Lex: comes in Never mind! :The Guardian: Who am I? :Chosen: You are The Guardian of Zoot’s word. :The Guardian: Who are you? :Chosen: We are the Chosen of Zoot. :The Guardian: What shall a Chosen inherit? :Chosen: Power and Chaos! Power and Chaos! Power and Chaos! :The Guardian: Zoot lives! :Chosen: Zoot lives! Zoot lives! Zoot lives! :The Guardian: Chosen ones! I give you the daughter of Zoot! Brady Episode 13 :Lex: Danni Hail to the leader! :Danni: I’m not in the mood Lex! :Lex: Oh, what’s wrong? Stuck on your Bill of Rights? I could help. :Danni: Yeah, I can imagine! :Lex: Straight up! I believe in rules and all that. I’d be good at it. :Danni: I can see it now. A Chart for the thieves, liars and con men. :Lex: Jack Problem, Einstein? :Jack: Yeah. Have you seen a videotape? It’s missing from my room. :Lex: shouts Why does everybody think I’m a thief?? Episode 26 :and Jack are talking on the talkie-walkie :Ellie: Good night, then. :Jack: Good night. pause Are you still there? :Ellie: Yes! :Jack: You gotta go! You need your beauty sleep. No, I didn’t mean that you .. You’re beautiful. You’re very beautiful. :Ellie: Well that’s alright then. So are you actually. :Jack: You don’t mean that. :Ellie: Of course, I do! Look, I’ve gotta go. I’m gonna hang up. I don’t want to, you first. :Jack: Okay, I’m going now, it’s getting late. So, good night. :Ellie: Good night. pause Jack, are you still there? :Jack: Yes! :Ellie: I gotta go. I mean it this time. I’m gonna hang up. Good night! :enters the room when the children are making much noise :Ryan: Quiet!! children stop It’s better. My name’s Ryan but you can call me Sir. These lessons are free. They’ve been organized for your benefit, so you can have some kind of future. So anyone who doesn’t want a future, can leave now. There’s the door. stays Alright, then will you please sit at the table? The Tribe Script :Cloe: Are you awake? :Patsy: I am now. What do you want? :Cloe: I can’t sleep :Patsy: Why not? :Cloe: Cause you’re still angry at me :rolls over :Patsy: Why do you hate Trudy so much? :Cloe: I don’t hate her, I just-I just don’t like it when she bosses you around. :Patsy: You don’t understand, she’s helping me :Cloe: To do what? :Patsy: Learn about the world, how to do things. I’m an orphan; I need all the help I can get. :Cloe: Well I’m an orphan too but I’m doing just fine without her help. :Patsy: Oh yeah, and what did you learn today, how to catch a rat? That’s going to come in real handy. :Cloe: Well I’d rather be a rat catcher then Mummy’s little darling anyway! :Patsy: Oh go to sleep! :rolls over then Cloe does a little later :looks angry Category:Quotes Category:Tribe quotes